


Everything in Between

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: It Started with a Kiss (or Counting the Minutes) [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Feels, Felix is a flirt, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not everyone appears at once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: One-shots that happen between everything. Posted as they get finished, will say where they fall when they're posted.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: It Started with a Kiss (or Counting the Minutes) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. How Adrien Reunited with His Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens after "Whirlwind Romance" before "The Phone Call".

Adrien Agreste smiled at his mothers, and they smiled back at him. The three were walking through a park in London, with Adrien’s mothers on either side of him, and laughing. They had moved here soon after they left Paris, and had actually moved into a beautiful three bed three bath townhouse not all that far from where Amelie and Felix lived.

Emilie smiled at Nathalie and pressed a kiss on her cheek over their son’s head. “Okay, let’s go grab take-out then go home. We’re meeting Amelie and Felix tomorrow morning to go over business stuff.”

The three walked back to their townhouse, picking up some take-out on their way.

\---

Amelie opened the door and her smile fell. “What are you doing here Gabriel?”

Gabriel looked at his ex-sister-in-law with a frown on his face. “We have business to go over?”

Emilie brushed past her ex-husband, her son holding her hand and he was holding her wife’s hand, she shot her sister a smile. “Hi, Amelie. See you in the study.”

Amelie reluctantly led her ex-brother-in-law into the study and sat behind her desk. She smiled at her son and nephew before turning back to the other people in the study. “Okay, what does the Agreste Brand want?”

Gabriel frowned before words came to him and the discussion went from there.

\---

Adrien frowned at Felix, sure he loved his aunt and he liked his cousin but Felix was annoying sometimes. He stuck his tongue out at his cousin before he laid down his hand.

“Full house.” Adrien smiled as he and Felix looked down at his hand, threes over twos, before a menacing smirk grew on Felix’s face.

“Tens over Jacks.” Felix laid his cards down, “read ‘em and weep.” Felix’s hand revealed the ten and Jack of hearts and clubs with the ten of diamonds. Felix’s smirk grew, even more, when he gestured to the flop. “Make that a straight flush.”

Adrien growled before he stood up, walked into his Aunt Amelie’s study, and pried the other Graham de Vanily ring off of Gabriel’s hand before he walked back out. He threw the ring at Felix and sat back down across from him. “Let’s go. Your deal.”

Felix dealt the next hand and looked up when he heard heels on the floor. “You want in?”

Nathalie sank down into a plush chair between the two blonde boys, while Adrien handed his hand back to Felix, and watched as Felix reshuffled the cards before dealing again.

The three played for no real prize, Adrien and Nathalie didn’t have any goal in mind at least, but Felix was playing for real. After losing two hands, Felix had his hand.

“If I win, your father-”

“Gabriel hasn’t been his father in years. Simply his captor.” Nathalie cut in.

“If I win, Gabriel agrees to relinquish control of the company to you or one of your mothers.” Felix set down his hand, a straight flush.

Nathalie set down her hand, aces over kings, with a scowl. She looked over at Adrien, who put down a pair of twos, and rolled her eyes. “I can take the company until you’re of age.”

Adrien nodded before a smile spread across his face. “You can have the company, but I think we should keep Gabriel on as a designer. He only really likes designing, more than he ever liked any of us.”

Nathalie smiled at her son before she stood up, walked over to his and wrapped him up in her arms. “How did you get so smart mon petit caneton?”

Adrien laughed and smiled at his cousin before the trio stood up and walked into the study.

“Mother, Gabriel just lost his spot as CEO of his company in a poker game,” Felix announced as soon as they all were in the study. “As of a few minutes ago, one Nathalie Sancoeur was the CEO of the Gabriel Brand.”

Gabriel stood up with a scowl on his face. “What do you mean?”

Nathalie shot him a glare before looking to Emilie, and her face broke out in a love-filled smile. “But, mon petit caneton had a brilliant idea.”

Adrien smiled and left the safety of Nathalie’s arms to go to Emilie’s side. “We decided that Gabriel can stay on as a designer, but he won’t be the head designer.” Adrien looked over at Felix with a puzzled look on his face. “Do you remember my classmate Marinette? Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

Felix’s face lit up and nodded. “You could ask her about it if you see her when you guys go back to visit Chlo.” He looked at his cousin before a smirk appeared on his face. “Pass along this for me.” Felix pulled Adrien close and kissed his cheek.

Adrien’s face turned red and he pushed his cousin away. “Felix!” Adrien vigorously rubbed at his cheek and gave his cousin a scandalized look. “She has a boyfriend!”

Felix rolled his eyes before looking at the four adults in the room. “What do you think Mother?” Felix held out his hand, with the Graham de Vanily ring displayed proudly on the ring finger of his right hand.

Amelie smiled at her son and gently grabbed her son’s hand. “It’s beautiful. What do you think Emilie?”

Emilie smiled at her sister and nephew. “I think they suit you.” She pressed a kiss to Nathalie’s cheek. “A good ring is like an even better marriage. And I think everyone deserves a good ring, an even better marriage, and a wonderful family.”

Gabriel looked upset and glared at everyone in the room.

“I always did like Nathalie and Gori more than I liked you.” Adrien glowered at Gabriel and settled back against his moms. “At least they actually cared about me.”

Amelie stepped into the middle of the room and shooed Gabriel out the door. “This is a CEO and family meeting. You’re no longer either of those. Buh-bye now.”

“Don’t let the door hit you on your way out!” Felix called before letting out a cackle. “So, who wants to play poker?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments about what you wanna see. Anyone, at any time. There are, at the moment, two more one-shot ideas to be written, and they're about Marinette and Damian.


	2. How Marinette got Engaged (and a Plan got Formed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens maybe a few months before "It Started with a Kiss".

Marinette laughed as her boyfriend, Adrien Agreste, pulled her around Paris. She was as happy as a girl in her early twenties could be. Her hair was down in loose beach waves, a style that she only started wearing because Adrien liked it. She was wearing a white and pink polka dot dress with a black cardigan with her usual flats. Her face was done up in natural-looking makeup; a little light blush, and a nude lip. She wore her usual black earrings, in addition to a rose gold ring, a pale pink turtle bracelet, a tiny and delicate pink bead choker and two broaches hidden under her cardigan. She had her pink purse slung over her shoulder and all of the Kwamis were hidden inside with their preferred food.

Adrien smiled at his girlfriend, she was exactly what he needed in a wife. She was kind and beautiful as well as compassionate and caring and docile. Adrien knew this was the next step in his life. He knew she was the next step in his life. So, he consulted his father and asked him what he thought. Together, the two Agrestes went to a jewelry shop and picked out what they believed was the perfect ring.

The ring was a yellow-gold band with an 8 carat white diamond in the center surrounded by .3 carat diamonds. It shined in the light and both Agrestes loved it as soon as they saw it. They didn’t think about the girl who would be wearing the ring, only the brand she would be representing.

Adrien led his girlfriend to the spot where they went for most of their dates, the park across the street from his house. He guided his clumsy girlfriend to a bench and sat her down, knowing she’d trip over her own feet if he left her standing. Adrien got down on one knee before he brushed his hands over his sides and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the ring box. He opened the box and held it out in front of her with a smile on his face.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, every day with you is fun and full of adventure. Would you make me the happiest man alive, the happiest man in the known universe, and become my wife?” Adrien smiled at her and mistook her expression for barely concealed joy.

Marinette’s expression, however, was NOT barely concealed joy. Marinette was staring at the boy in front of her, the blonde boy she thought was the second love of her life. Her eyes were wide and full of fear while all of the blood drained from her face. She looked between her boyfriend and the ring, she really liked her boyfriend but he and his father had horrid taste in rings. She shook her head and plastered a smile on her face. “Oh, Adrien, how could I ever say no to you?”

Adrien slid the gaudy ring onto Marinette’s hand and pressed a kiss to the ring. “We must go tell Father.” He pulled her up and drug her across the street to the Agreste mansion. Adrien pushed the door open with a call of “Father!”

Gabriel poked his head out of his office and smiled at the young couple. “Adrien, and Miss Dupain-Cheng. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Father. We have news.” Adrien smiled and held out Marinette’s hand, showing off the ring. “We’re engaged!”

Marinette shot him a sheepish smile before she nodded. “Engaged. Yay.” She nervously wrung her hands in front of her form before looking up to her father-in-law-to-be. “I’d be honoured if you would make my dress.”

Gabriel nodded with a smile. “Of course Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

\---

Marinette was lying on her chaise, a pen and a piece of paper in front of her. She was writing a letter to Alfred, the only member of the Bat clan who would still respond to her letters. Marinette rubbed at her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Dearest Monsieur Pennyworth,

I’m afraid this shall be our last correspondence. I am to be wed. To Adrien Agreste. His father will make my dress and he will decide what my hair and makeup are to be. Pass my love and thanks to the rest of the clan. I will miss you all, so incredibly much.

Has Temnyy kot lightened up? Has he been sleeping? Has he been eating?

And Bruce, does he still refuse to smile? What became of him and Madame Kyle? Did they ever get married?

I’m sure Dick and Jason are still little devils, as are the girls.

I wish you all the best, especially after what happened. I pray for you all, I pray that wherever he is he’s happy and no longer in pain.

Attached is my recipe for cream puffs. I hope you make them and think of me, as I do with your famous key lime pie. It’s a favourite of mine.

With Love,

Your Honourary Granddaughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng (soon to be Agreste).

P.S. Can you find a way to stop this? I want to be with you.”

Marinette wiped away the tears that fell down her face before sealing the letter and a copy of her recipe in an envelope, with “Grandpa Alfred” written on the front. She looked over at Kaalki with a sad smile.

“Same place as always?”

Marinette nodded, holding the letter and an apple slice out to the tiny horse god. “Yes please.”

Kaalki ate the apple slice and took the letter across the ocean, leaving it where they always left the letter.

\---

Alfred Pennyworth woke up bright and early and walked into the kitchen, noticing the letter in its usual place.

He picked up the letter in one hand while the other grabbed his apron. He set down the letter momentarily to put his apron and picked it back up. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. His eyes jumped from the words to the large ink splotches that used to be words. His heart went out to the girl across the pond and, as soon as he read the last line, a plan began taking shape in his mind. He simply needed to wait for the occupants to wake up, and then it would begin. His granddaughter, and fellow patisserie, needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I'm not trying to vilify the Agrestes. They just, want what's best for the Gabriel Brand.
> 
> Marinette was in a delicate situation when Adrien came back into her life. Marinette was still dealing with the loss of Diable meu and Adrien made her put her feelings on the back burner.
> 
> Also, she used to talk to the entire Bat clan on a regular basis, but after Damian died that just kinda changed. So, she didn't just lose her boyfriend, she lost him and his family. She still writes with Alfred, every week.


	3. How Damian Came Back to Life (and His Antics While not Alive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens before "How Marinette got Engaged" and within two years of the end of "The Phone Call".

Damian al Ghul Wayne followed his family, he hated not being able to talk to them and not being able to talk to his Habibti. Damian wanted to scream at them, wanted to scream at them to stop being so selfish. He wanted them to respond, he wanted them to not leave her alone. His face was screwed up in a semi permanent scowl until he caught sight of Alfred.

Alfred was leaning against the kitchen counter, a letter clutched against his chest. He frowned, not used to seeing the older man so distraught. Damian leaned over him and, almost as though Alfred knew he was there, Alfred held the letter in front of him. Damian felt his non-beating heart stop when his eyes caught sight of the ink blotches. Damian wanted to go press his brothers against a wall, press the tip of his katana to his Father’s throat, and berate them for how they’ve been treating his Habibti.

Alfred set the letter down on the counter before he went over to prepare something. Damian watched as the older man moved effortlessly around the kitchen, though he couldn’t help but think something was wrong, was missing. Damian froze, knowing exactly what was missing.

Alfred cleared his throat and, like he knew Damian was there, shot him a smile. “I’ll get her back.”

Damian followed the older male around the kitchen, helping the only person in his family who hadn’t forsaken his Habibti, while simultaneously plotting his revenge.

\---

Damian followed his brothers, watching them working out longingly. He frowned, not liking not being able to kick their asses.

He pushed over various things, laughing as they crashed to the floor. He looked over to watch his brothers jump.

\---

Damian ran his fingers over the backs of his sisters, letting out a cackle. He liked them all fine, but they had caused his Habibti to cry.

He waited until they all left the room before he rearranged Gordon’s desktop. He felt a mischievous smirk cross his face before he heard them walk back in.

He watched her let out a scream before he left the room, going back to Alfred’s side.

\---

Damian scowled at the man he called Father. To have left him to die as he did, Damian refused to let that action go unpunished. He simply waited for him to leave the room before he began his attack.

Damian changed all of his Father’s ringtones to either “Baby Shark” by Pink Fong or “Sweatshirt” by Jacob Sartorius. He felt a smirk cover his face and his eyes seemed to glow Lazarus green. He knew that the only ones that would be able to fix his Father’s technical issues would be Drake or Gordon, but he made sure that they wouldn’t for fear of Alfred’s wrath.

\---

Damian shot up, voices running in one ear and out the other, before three words cut through the fog.

“She’d be glad.” Alfred whispered, tears brimming in his eyes.

“Alfred.” Damian gasped, worried green eyes meeting caring blue eyes. Damian’s eyes filled with tears before he launched himself at Alfred. Damian’s much tanner arms wrapped around the older, paler man and he felt the tears cascade down his face. “Thank you.”

“Of course Young Master Damian.” Alfred pat the young boy’s head, letting a few of his own tears fall.

Damian’s head snapped to the side when he heard his father clear his throat. “Anyone who thinks you are dead is to remain of that belief unless it could save their life.”

Damian and Alfred glared at Bruce and he held up his hand to stop the two.

“I don’t care. I know she was a part of the family before you died but she has her own life.”

Damian and Alfred continued to glare at Bruce, before his brothers stepped in.

“Come on B. Tell him exactly what happened every time she tried to keep in contact.” Jason stated, standing in a stance that was reminiscent of Selina Kyle when she was upset with him.

Damian let his eyes jump from Dick to Jason to Tim, and saw that they all would’ve preferred to keep in contact. He looked back at his father and felt his heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth to begin berating him when Dick surged forward and hit him.

“She only wanted us to be okay! She was concerned, B! She was concerned for us and you pushed her away!”

Tim scowled at their father, at B, before he too scolded him. “She helped me when you couldn’t. When you wouldn’t. I like her and if you hadn’t needed me back here, I wouldn’t have left.”

Jason stood behind his brothers, his arms crossed over his chest.

Alfred shook his head before he rested his hands on Dick and Tim’s shoulders. “Come on boys. Let's go back into the manor. We’ll leave him here to think.”

The four boys followed Alfred. Damian on Dick’s back, unwillingly, while Jason and Tim walked behind them. The four boys broke off from Alfred to go to the living room while Alfred went to the kitchen.

Damian looked at his three older brothers, brothers who wanted to keep talking to his Habibti but weren’t allowed to. He felt a smile spread across his face before he wiped it off. “Thank you.”

Dick smiled and ruffled Damian’s hair, which had grown a little since he had died. “Of course Little D. It’s our job to try to keep your relationships alive if you can’t.”

Tim nodded before they all looked at Jason. “I wasn’t allowed to leave the country after you died. Someone had to stay and keep everyone else from killing each other.”

Damian nodded before he looked around the room. “Where are Brown, Cain and Gordon?”

Dick flashed a smile. “Stephanie is out with friends, Cassandra is walking Titus and Babs is with her dad.”

Damian nodded before he heard Alfred’s wingtips on the floors.

“Masters Dick, Jason and Tim. Go easy on the Young Master.”

Damian felt his face heat and looked over his brothers and the man who was like a grandfather to them all. He felt the tears come back to his eyes before he hastily wiped them away. “Thank you guys.” He shook his head before he glared at them all. “Don’t expect anything. This is a one-time thing.”


End file.
